


Not His Clothes

by xInkAsBlood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry uses Ollie's clothes, Clothes, Eddie Thawne is alive, Feels, Little smut, M/M, Olivarry en español, Vigilantes in Love, and Ollie has no idea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xInkAsBlood/pseuds/xInkAsBlood
Summary: A Barry le gustaba usar la ropa de su novio, se notaba cada vez que aparecía con una prenda tres veces más grande que él. La pregunta que se hacían todos en Central City era ¿Quién era el verdadero dueño de toda esa ropa?





	

Barry Allen tenía un determinado estilo a la hora de vestirse. Suéteres y camisas a cuadros que le daban ese estilo de nerd que tanto lo caracterizaba, dejando a un lado el hecho de que sí, era el nerd más nerd que cualquier persona tuviera la suerte de conocer. Por esa razón es que a Joe le resultó extraño verlo llegar una mañana a la escena del crimen con un suéter azul marino que era al menos tres talles más grande que él. Dejando de lado que, a juzgar por la marca, no podría costearlo ni aunque estuviera en rebajas de mitad de precio. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. ¿Qué sabía él de los gustos de su hijo?

Iris, a diferencia de su padre, no lo dejó pasar. No se molestó en disimular su curiosidad al entrar en el laboratorio del joven, ni mucho menos le importó que hubiera otras dos personas presentes cuando le preguntó "¿Y ese suéter? " con una ceja alzada y las manos sobre la cadera. El rostro del forense se tiñó de un color casi tan rojo como lo era su traje de Flash mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Un regalo de un amigo", respondió casi en tono evasivo, y luego siguió con su trabajo. Eddie y el padre de la chica cruzaron miradas, y lentamente salieron de allí antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor. Sabían que cuando a la joven se le metía algo en la cabeza, era poco posible que lo frenara antes de saber lo que se proponía saber.

\- Bear - Le llamó. Barry apenas levantó la vista de su microscopio, pero murmuró un leve "¿Mhm?" - Así que... ¿Quién es el afortunado? - El chico no contestó. - ¿El dueño del suéter?

Eso sí causó que el velocista dejara a un lado lo que sea que estaba haciendo (algo relacionado a algún metahumano, seguramente) y fijara su vista en su amiga de toda la vida. Negó levemente, pero una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro. - Es de un amigo, Iris. Se lo devolveré en cuanto lo vea. - En ese momento la chica quiso reir a carcajadas en su cara. Era tan mal mentiroso, hasta sus gestos lo delataban. Había dicho que devolvería la prenda, pero había cruzado sus brazos sobre la misma en plan "no-toques-mi-sueter" y, además, seguía sonrojado. Sin duda su mejor amigo le ocultaba algo, y ella iba a saber que era.

El resto de la semana pasó sin que nadie mencionara el dichoso suéter azul, aunque tanto en el precinto como en STAR Labs seguían mirándolo con curiosidad cuando lo traía puesto. Por supuesto que su mejor amiga se burlaba de él cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba, pues era divertido ver como el rostro del chico se contraía en una mueca de nerviosismo cada vez que le preguntaba por el dueño de la prenda. Definitivamente, molestar a Barry Allen valía oro.

El lunes por la mañana, Joe entró al precinto solo para encontrarse con su hijo adoptivo hablando con Eddie. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y le estaba contando al detective rubio sobre el fin de semana que había pasado en Starling City. En realidad, había ido a ayudar al equipo Arrow en alguna misión de la que prefería saber poco y nada - porque, siendo sincero, de esa manera dormía mejor por la noche. Al parecer el dichoso suéter había sido devuelto a su dueño, ya que Barry no lo llevaba puesto. Esta vez, en cambio, tenía una chaqueta de cuero color café que jamás le había visto puesta hasta aquel día, a la cual se aferraba por las mangas. Le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, sino que se dispuso a buscar algún caso que resolver. Al menos hasta que Thawne se hubiera ido.

\- ¿Esa chaqueta no es de...?

\- De Oliver, sí - El castaño se apresuró a responder. - Es que anoche en Starling hacía frío, ya sabes, y, uh, me la prestó.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar algo sobre el evidente hecho de que el forense se había puesto más rojo que un tomate, el capitán Sigh salió de su despacho en búsqueda del más joven y comenzó a reprocharle la cantidad de trabajo atrasado que tenía. Obviamente, no le faltó decir "Agradece que eres el mejor en lo que haces, Allen, o ya te habría despedido.", con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le guardaba cierto cariño forense, quien antes de subir a su laboratorio se disculpó diciendo que en seguida terminaría todo. Dejando a Joe antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más. El detective suspiró y siguió con lo suyo, sin darle importancia al hecho de que los ojos de Barry brillaban de alegría cada vez que hablaba del arquero.

Pese a que aún había metahumanos sueltos, la ciudad estaba en una especie de calma poco habitual. Lo cual era genial porque, ¿Quién querría que su ciudad fuese atacada por locos con poderes? Aún así, el equipo Flash seguía trabajando para detectar cualquier problema que pudiera surgir, y el velocista escarlata seguía ayudando a la policía a detener a los malhechores. Con la ciudad a salvo y la capacidad de ir y volver en apenas unos minutos, los viajes a Starling se hacían más frecuentes que nunca para Allen, bajo la excusa de que debía ayudar a su igual en la otra ciudad a detener alguna amenaza que quisiera destruirla. Quizás se le había olvidado mencionarle a sus amigos que la otra ciudad también se hallaba en paz, quizás lo había hecho de modo intencional. Por lo general cuando alguien se ofrecía a acompañarlo, Barry solía reír y negar. “Haré más rápido si voy corriendo y vuelvo.” alegaba, y no sin razón.

Nadie sospechaba de lo que realmente hacía en la ciudad vecina, y era mejor de ese modo.

Su espalda golpeó la pared del departamento, siquiera había alcanzado a decir "hola" que ya sus labios se hallaban presionados contra los del rubio en un beso desesperado, queriendo ir por más. Un “Te he echado de menos” susurrado contra su cuello mientras sus piernas envolvían la cintura del contrario y dejaba que éste lo guiase hasta la habitación. Entre besos y jadeos la ropa desaparece y se vuelven uno, dejan a un lado las posibles diferencias sobre como proteger a quienes aman, sobre su manera de hacer las cosas... Durante al menos unos instantes, se permiten ser Oliver y Barry, no Arrow y Flash, y se entregan a sus deseos más ocultos.

La mañana los encontró dormidos, los brazos del arquero rodeando al velocista para que no pudiera escapar de su agarre, sus cuerpos pegados. Es el millonario el que primero despierta, y antes de levantarse de la cama deja un beso en la frente del más joven. Le encantaba verlo dormir, quizás porque era el único momento en que lo veía tranquilo, sin nada que lo preocupara, pero también comprendía que el viaje a Central City era largo, y que necesitaría comer antes de irse. Así que eso hizo, fue a la cocina y preparó dos grandes tazas de café - el suyo sólo, el de su amante con una pequeña pizca de leche.- y una buena cantidad de waffles. Estaba en pleno experimento culinario cuando sintió dos brazos rodear su cintura por detrás y el mentón del joven corredor sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, y Oliver no pudo evitar reír. El chico tenía puesta una de sus camisas, que lo hacían lucir mucho más pequeño de lo que ya parecía en comparación.

—Puede que haya dejado cinco universidades, Barry, pero creo que no se necesita un título para saber qué es lo que hago. — Rodó los ojos a modo de burla, y sus labios rozaron de manera leve la mejilla ajena. El menor también se rió, y es ese sonido el que el arquero quiere oír hasta el día en que muera, porque es imposible que haya un sonido más perfecto que la risa de Barry Allen.

Cuando finalmente terminó de cocinar (es decir, de poner los ingredientes en la wafflera y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural), volteó hacia el forense y lo levantó en sus brazos, sentándolo en la barra de desayuno. Lo besó en los labios hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire, y luego decidió atacar su cuello, entre risas del menor. Al parecer, el intento de barba que tenía el rubio le causaba cosquillas. Las piernas del joven se envolvieron en torno a la cintura del arquero, pidiéndole más proximidad y fue en ese momento en que el celular del velocista sonó, y Queen se vio obligado a separarse, maldiciendo todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

— No atiendas... — Le pidió, un leve puchero formándose en sus labios.

— Tengo qué, es Joe. — Murmuró, y antes de que el contrario pudiera objetar algo ya se encuentra hablando por celular con su padre adoptivo sobre quien-sabe-qué prueba del laboratorio. — Estoy, eh, en Starling. — Aquello llamó la atención del mayor, que dejó de jugar con los waffles y alzó una ceja, mirando a su novio con curiosidad. — No, es que, ya sabes, una amenaza de un metahumano y... Claro. Estaré allí en un rato. Adiós.

— ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? — La pregunta sonó un poco a reproche, y no, claro que no era su intención que suene así, pero no puede evitarlo. Todo el equipo Arrow sabía de lo suyo, sin embargo, nadie del lado de Flash lo sabía. Lo había mantenido oculto, pero no se molestaba en explicar por qué.

— No sé como encarar el tema. — Admitió, y en cierto modo Oliver sintió que tenía razón. ¿Cómo le explicas a tu familia y a tus amigos -quienes, por cierto, creen que sientes algo por tu mejor amiga- que sales con un millonario ex-playboy que, oh, resulta que también es un vigilante de su ciudad? — Pero encontraré la manera. Pronto. — Y sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta, lo besó de nuevo.

Por mucho que quisieran volver a la cama a dormir el deber llamaba, así que luego de un breve desayuno, el castaño se despidió de su novio y salió corriendo hacia su ciudad. En su apuro por no llegar tarde y no darle otro motivo a su capitán para que lo despidiera, no notó que había dejado su celular sobre la mesa de la sala de estae. Al entrar el millonario a la habitación y notarlo, sonrió. Que su novio fuera tan distraído le daba las mejores excusas para ir a la otra ciudad a visitarlo. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos sin él y ya lo echaba de menos, y ya que no podía llamarlo...

×××

— Linda camisa, Allen — Fueron las primeras palabras que oyó al llegar al precinto, y estas venían del detective Thawne, el novio de Iris. Fue en ese momento que el forense notó que no se había molestado en cambiarse la camisa de su novio que se había puesto por la mañana para desayunar con él. No era como que le molestara en absoluto, de hecho, le gustaba el perfume de Oliver.

—Uh, gracias, Eddie. — Musitó en respuesta, con una pequeña sonrisa asomada en sus labios.

— A veces me pregunto si tienes ropa propia, Barry. — Esta vez fue Joe el que habló, mientras dejaba una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de su compañero, que suspiró levemente al verlos y se levantó en busca de un café que lo ayudara a enfrentar el largo papeleo que seguía. Aprovechando ese momento a solas, el detective agregó: — ¿Piensas decirme de quién es toda esa ropa que usas últimamente?

El forense se sentó en el escritorio de su padre adoptivo y mordió su labio inferior, intentando elaborar una frase coherente. — De un amigo — Fue la respuesta que dio, y luego negó con la cabeza. — De hecho, creo que debería...Yo, ahm...— Ok, aquí vamos. — Estoy saliendo con alg...

El resto de la oración murió en el aire, quizás muy para el alivio de ambos hombres, ya que la alarma de emergencias de la ciudad comenzó a sonar. Por lo que parecía, había un hombre causando destrozos en el museo de Arte de Central City. Intercambiaron miradas y, sin decir una palabra, salieron corriendo a distinta velocidad y en direcciones opuestas. West iría a la escena del crimen, mientras que el más joven iría a recoger su traje en STAR Labs y, en menos de dos minutos, ya estaría en el lugar del ataque.

Resultó que el causante de los grandes destrozos no era más que un borracho un poco alterado que, por algún extraño motivo, estaba furioso con Vincent Van Gogh, ya que era a sus pinturas a las cuales les gritaba en tono enojado y golpeaba derramando alguna que otra lágrima. Lo único que Barry tuvo que hacer fue sujetar al hombre por el brazo y llevarlo en un flash hacia donde estaba la policía. No había sido gran cosa, y minutos después se hallaba en su laboratorio de nuevo, realizando un análisis de ADN para un caso de asesinato que se suponía que debía haber entregado dos días atrás. Culpa de Oliver que había insistido en pasar el fin de semana en Starling. Y hablando él, le resultaba extraño no haber recibido ningún mensaje de texto, ni una llamada, nada. Mientras revolvía en su bolso en busca de su celular, pensó en enviarle alguna estúpida referencia a Doctor Who respecto al hombre del Museo, pero el pequeño aparato no apareció. Revolvió por todo el lugar, e incluso en los escritorios de abajo, pero nada. Quizás - casi seguro - lo había dejado en el departamento del otro joven, lo cual explicaría la falta de mensajes que era tan habitual en ellos.

Cuando Joe subió a decirle (no en un tono muy alegre) que Caitlin había estado llamando reclamando la presencia de ambos en STAR Labs, supo que debería haber notado antes la ausencia del celular. Sin embargo se encogió de hombros, inmutable, cuando el detective le preguntó al respecto. — Lo debo haber dejado en Starling. — Comentó como si nada, y luego continuó mezclando químicos en un tubo de ensayo. — En la noche lo iré a recoger. — Y sin más, salió corriendo hacia el otro laboratorio.

— Ok, sí, creo que yo puedo manejar. — El detective suspiró profundamente antes de ir a buscar su auto y dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar que el forense. Al parecer, habían avanzado en la investigación sobre el Flash Reverso, y tenían algunas cosas que les podría interesar a ambos. Cuando, al cabo de quince minutos, llegó al lugar, el forense lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en la cara.

— Tardaste mucho — Bromeó antes de entrar.

En la sala de comunicaciones del laboratorio había más personas de las que solía haber, las voces y risas se oían a través de los pasillos, aunque débilmente. Desde que Iris se había enterado de que él era Flash, pasaba mucho tiempo allí, y más aún desde que conocía a Cisco y a Caitlin y los consideraba parte de la familia. Pero no era solo la voz de Iris la que se oía, sino también la de un hombre, y esta última era una voz que el Barry reconocería en cualquier lado.

— ¿Oliver? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — El primero en hablar fue Joe, al parecer el forense se hallaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. El otro hombre se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas con ruedas frente a las computadoras, hablando de manera animada con la hija del detective. Al verlos entrar, revolvió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta encontrar algo que le arrojó al velocista, quien atrapó el celular en el aire.

— Este genio de aquí se dejó el celular en mi casa. — Respondió, dirigiéndole al chico una mirada llena de cariño. — Y yo intentando llamarle pero... Hey, - Se interrumpió de golpe, volviendo a mirar a su novio con una ceja alzada - ¿Esa no es mi camisa? — Esta vez se detuvo a mirarlo con más atención. La prenda le llegaba casi a la mitad se los muslos, y por más que quisiera disimularlo, se notaba que no era suya. Además, Oliver lo había visto esa misma mañana usándola mientras desayunaban. 

Cuatro cabezas voltearon para ver primero al más joven y luego al arquero, de pronto colocando las piezas en su lugar. El suéter, la chaqueta y la camisa que aparecía usando luego de viajar a Starling City, los repetidos viajes a la ciudad de origen del héroe de verde... Todo este tiempo había sido él el hombre misterioso en la vida de Barry. El forense se había puesto del mismo color escarlata que su traje, pero no vaciló ni un segundo antes de acercarse a su pareja y golpearlo con cariño en el hombro antes de dirigir una mirada apologética a sus amigos y familia. Algo así como queriendo decir “Lo siento por no decirles antes”, sin tener que exactamente decirlo en voz alta.

— Supongo que... ¿Ahora lo saben? — Oliver parpadeó lentamente en un intento por contener la risa ante el pobre atento de su novio de decirles sobre su relación. Era tan adorable y tan gracioso a la vez.

La primera en reaccionar fue su mejor amiga, que era la que estaba más cerca. El que fue golpeado esta vez fue Allen, pero no fue ni con cariño ni suave el golpe que recibió. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la chica le estaba gritando algo que sonó a “¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que salías con Oliver Queen?" y tomándolo de la mano para llevárselo a otra sala donde pudiera gritarle en privado, y quizás también golpearlo un poco, dejando a Queen solo con el resto del equipo Flash.

— Una sola cosa te advierto, Queen. — El detective West se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y lo observaba con actitud impasible, aunque su tono podía resultar amenazador. — Hazle daño, y, no me importará quien eres, ni lo buen arquero que seas, y tampoco que seas millonario, te las vas a ver conmigo y con todo el departamento de policía de Central City. Creéme, adoran al chico.

El millonario asintió de manera leve, pero no se atrevió a responder de inmediato. Quería hacerle muchas cosas a Barry, eso sí lo admitiría -aunque no enfrente del padre, tampoco era tan valiente-, pero jamás nada que pudiera lastimarlo. Amaba al forense desde la primera vez que lo había visto, aquella vez que había mentido en el trabajo para ir a resolver un crimen a otra ciudad; el mism que parecía tan joven que en la barra de su fiesta le habían pedido identificación para asegurarse de que fuera mayor de edad, y más aún amaba al nerd sin remedio que lo llamaba a mitad del día para hablarle de física como si él entendiera algo, o para hablarle apasionadamente por horas de sus teorías sobre Sherlock, o de tal capítulo de Doctor Who. Adoraba al pequeño idiota que se dejaba cosas en su departamento para tener una excusa para volver y pasar más tiempo con él, amaba al chico que le robaba la ropa aunque le quedaba gigante. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, amaba al Barry Allen que lo despertaba entre besos, el que le mandaba mensajes a las cuatro y media de la mañana simplemente para decirle "te quiero" cuando no podían estar juntos. Y, pensándolo bien, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para querer lastimar a alguien tan dulce y tan perfecto? Estar enamorado de Barry resultaba tan fácil como decir el abecedario, era algo tan natural como respirar. — No lo voy a lastimar, lo prometo.

La mirada que le dirigió el detective bien podría haberse leído como un "más te vale".

— Wow — Cisco comentó de repente, dándole fin al incómodo silencio que habitaba la sala. Con tanto silencio, los gritos de reproche de Iris por haber mantenido la relación en secreto se oían mejor que si estuvieran en la misma habitación que ellos. De vez en cuando se oía alguna que otra disculpa por parte del CSI, pero como no solía elevar mucho su voz, éstas apenas se oían.— No quisiera ser Barry en este momento.

— Ni yo — Comentaron los otros dos hombres al unísono, y luego los cuatro echaron a reír.


End file.
